Kids After My Own Heart
by 3OfAKind
Summary: The Naruto gang has a new mission; lead a team of their own! So, how can the gang deal with new kids, adn the children playing a little cupid? MAny pairings R&R please!
1. God, I know We Were Never This Bad!

Emma: So here we are, staring a new story again! I swear inspiration is an odd thing, but I take it as it comes. So, here we are with another random but wonderful idea! We wanted to give the Naruto gang, that is Lee, Kiba, TenTen, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Melody, and Luna (Mine and Olivia's OC) teams of their very own! Loads of fun and drama for us! So, because I am very excited to be writing this, on with the story! We don't own Naruto, enjoy!

Kids After My Own Heart

Chapter 1: God I know We Were Never This Bad…

"I can't believe we're doing this," Melody said staring at the group of a hundred or so kids before her and her friends. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Luna, TenTen, Lee and Kiba stood beside Melody and nodded in agreement." Tsunade suckered me into this I swear! How the hell am I supposed to be in charge of three fricking brats? I can barely handle myself!"

"Mel it's way easier just to do it," Luna said with a sigh. Melody sighed and crossed her arms in frustration. The girl had changed so much in the year or so after she had revealed her identity as a girl; Melody had been living as a boy in disguise, to keep herself safe from bandits after her. Now, her black hair, once short and cropped close around her face, was down to her lower back and always back in a high ponytail, and she wore a black skirt and tanktop instead of her old hoodie, cargo pants, and t-shirt. She kept her combat boots, but opted for a more girly look. Luna was proud her best friend was being herself." Believe me, let's just find our kids and make our first half of training bearable!"

Sasuke walked beside TenTen since she was team ten and he was eleven. They found six kids, three girls and three boys, standing together by the signs marked "Team Ten" and "Team Eleven". Sasuke looked down at the two boys and the girl by the team eleven sign and smiled sympathetically at TenTen who scowled at the two girls by her own sign.

"Come with me, midgets," Sasuke said beckoning the kids. They followed Sasuke as he led them into an empty classroom and motioned them to sit before him as he leaned against the teacher's desk." Start off with intro's; give your name and something you like and don't like and we'll move on from there…"

"Oh! Me first, please sensei!" The girl cried. She had brilliant red hair, long and below her waist, against tan skin and brilliant navy blue eyes. She smiled at Sasuke who nodded for her to continue." My name is Ruby Aburame and I like sweets, but I hate annoying people! You might know my cousin, Shino! He taught me all about bugs! Spiders are my favorite!"

"Okay Red," One of the boys chuckled reaching over to loop an arm around Ruby's waist," Let's not overload our sensei yet… Guess I'll go next; I'm Mashairo Abridge and I like sunsets and winter and I hate arrogant fools with no patience or talent." The boy had black hair and emerald green eyes against tanned and calloused skin." I am descended from a clan that transferred over to the Leaf form the land of Snow a hundred years ago but I still wield their water jutsu. "

"That just leaves me," The last boy said. Sasuke knew his name before he said it; the crème and lilac eyes gave his clan away and his superior demeanor told he was a Hyuga." Galen Hyuga, cousin of Hinata and Neji Hyuga and of the cadet branch of the Hyuga clan." The boy had the Hyuga eyes and tanned skin, very different from his cousins, against dark brown hair long and pulled back similar to Neji's style." I like to hang with my friends, and I hate training more then I need to."

This was different from anything Sasuke as used to with Neji and Hinata and he was a bit taken back. He shook his head and started telling his team the rules of his team; this wasn't going to be near as bad as Melody had made it out to be.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

TenTen stared at the two girls and boy before her, sitting on the ground in a semi-circle in the old training hall. TenTen didn't like the ratio of boys to girls; she preferred boys to girls and here she was with two girls, twins by the looks of it… The two girls had auburn hair, an odd mix of red and brown, and one had emerald eyes while the other had lilac eyes, against pale skin, the color of moonlight. One twin had long hair, below her waist and pulled up into a high ponytail, while the other had her hair cropped short, against her chin. The Boy was quiet, with red hair, short and spiked, against tan skin and bright gold-brown eyes. He stayed quiet, holding one twin's hand, the girl with short hair cropped near her chin.

"Let's start with introductions," TenTen said carefully. She was new at this; leading a group on her own. She was so used to having Neji here to have her back and to help her. God she loved- she didn't let her mind finish that thought. Love was weakness and TenTen was not weak; she was one of the few women to be an Ambu and lead a squad, and the only girl to ever fight alongside the Neji Hyuga. TenTen did not fall in love, and she did not need Neji to run her own team. " Start with your name and something about yourself; hopes, dreams, likes, and dislikes I don't care just something interesting."

"I'll go," The twin with long hair giggled. She stood and bowed formally to TenTen who watched her with a wary eye." My name is Kira May! I go by Kiki and you may know my cousin Ino, she's a real character! I'm a specialist in shadow jutsu instead of mind control like the other Yamanka kids because I was a child born of the dark hour!"

"Just tell her your life story, Kiki," The other twin said with an eye roll. TenTen liked this girl, she seemed like herself many years prior." My names Ariella April, but I go by Ari, and unfortunately I'm this one's twin." She gestured to Kiki and scowled." I was born of the light hour so I thrive in light and daylight jutsu."

"That leaves me," The boy said in a soft monotone." My name's Matt Mona, I go by Mojo though. I'm this cutie's boyfriend," He gestured to Ari who gave a ghost of a smile," And I'm related to some nobles from the land of Snow. So, I specialize in snow and water jutsu."

"Bo-ring!" Kiki dragged out. She crossed her arms and pouted at the couple." Give me something I don't know Mojo!"

"You're just made I had the guts to tell Matt I liked him," Ari said," And you can't get the courage to tell-"

Before Ari could get a name out, Kiki tackled her and the twins were soon in a fierce battle. TenTen tried desperately to pry them apart to no avail, even with Mojo's help.

"God," TenTen growled," I swear we were never this bad as kids!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Okay, quick intro into two of the new teams, tell me watcha think about our new kids! I'm turning this over to either Jac or Olivia (Whichever grabs it first) so R&R please!


	2. Deja Vu'

Naruto

Kids After My Own Heart

Chapter 2- Deja Vu'

**Olivia- Emma did a kick-ass job with the first chapter! And now it's my turn to introduce 6 more kids! This chapter incorporates my OC Luna Avalon. For more on her, go to my profile. ;) Anyway, R&R!**

Before Ari could get a name out, Kiki tackled her and the twins were soon in a fierce battle. TenTen tried desperately to pry them apart to no avail, even with Mojo's help.

"God," TenTen growled," I swear we were never this bad as kids!"

*****************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back at the acadamy, Luna, Kiba and Acamaru were on thier way to meet thier teams. Kiba had his hand laced with Luna's with Acamaru walking beside him.

"You excited about leading your own team? I mean you, Melody and TenTen were the only three girls from the Rookie teams to be chosen to lead squadrants." Kiba asked his girlfriend.

"It's an honor." Luna said confidantly. "I was almost sure Lady Tsunade would stick me with Sakura and Hinata at the hospital." Kiba chuckled at her remark.

"Now why would she do that? You're one of the strongest kuniochi in the village...not to mention, one of the sexiest too." he smirked. Luna hit him playfully on the back of the head. But Kiba's words were true. Luna was really something to look at. Since her bloodline descended from both the Uchiha and Hyuga clans, her skin was milky white and her hair a brilliant shade of onyx. Her blazing saphire eyes set her apart from the rest of her clan, who either had pearly lavender or navy eyes.

"Just don't say anything like that in front of those kids, or i'll neuter you." she threatened with her sharingan ablaze. Kiba quickly understood, knowing she was fully capable of carrying out such acts. The couple stopped at classroom 104, the same classroom where Kiba had met Kurenai all those years ago.

Inside sat 2 teams, one made up of 2 girls and 1 boy and the other 2 boys and one girl.

"Hello students." Luna said smoothly. "I'm Luna Avalon, sensea of team 9. So if team 9 would be so kind as to stand up."

The first to stand was a boy around 12 with shaggy silver hair, topaz eyes and light skin. Following his lead were 2 girls about the same age. One had long chocolate brown hair pulled tightly into a ponytail, dark brown eyes and a sunkissed tan. The second girl had the same hair color that fell around her shoulders, but mint green eyes and pale skin.

"Care to tell me something about yourself? Likes, dislikes and something unique?" Luna asked to the boy.

"My name is Shun Liason, my family is descended from the people of the land of Wind, so I naturally have wind style jutzu. I like to draw and sketch what I see...and thier isn't much I don't like." Luna smiled and motioned for him and nodding to the girl with longer hair to pick up where he left off.

She stood with her hands in the pockets of her skirt and slouched slightly.

"I'm Inari Nara, cousin to Shikamaru Nara. My specialty is Shadow Net Jutzu, sorta like Shikamaru's Shadow Possession, but can effect more than one person at a time. I like daydreaming and naps...and hate physical training. A sharp mind is stronger than a fit body." Inari sat down and last girl proceeded.

"My name is Melika Nara. I'm Inari and Shikamaru's cousin. I don't like people with big mouths or loud personalities. My hobbies photography and abstract painting. I like to see the world as how it could be, rather than what it is." Melika smiled before sitting down next to her cousin." Oh, and Inari forgot to mention her best friend, Kiki has a major crush on the only guy on our team!" Shun blushed furiously and glared at the girl." I don't mean to say anything ubt the two have been flirting and ignoring their feelings forever!"

"Mel, I'm not sure Shun would agree," Inari said in a monotone," He's been trying to find ways to tell Kiki he's _mad_ for her since the school year ended. He was _hoping_ to get put on her team not ours..."

"Now ladies that's not true," Shun said forcing a smile," I love working with you two, but I just plain _love_ Kiki. There's a difference, and I don't want you two thinking I don't want to be here with you guys." Kiba and Luna smiled at the mention of young love.

"Ok kids, I think that's enough." Kiba chuckled as Shun's face continued to darken with a blush. "Now will team 8 stand up and tell me something about yourself."

A young girl around the same age as all the others stood. Her hair was a shocking shade of ice blue, falling in layers down her back. Ocean blue eyes stood out against creamy white skin.

"I'm Lyrica Fae!" the girl was very bubbly and full of laughter. "My family is from the Land of Waves. I love music and know how to play almost any instrument! As for my jutzu...well, you'll just have to wait and see." she said with a slight giggle. Kiba nodded for her to sit and motioned the boy to stand up. He had caramel colored hair that hung straight down to his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant shade of ruby red. His skin was flawless and peachy colored.

"Name's Zane Rhodes...my likes and dislikes are on a need to know basis...and you morons do not need to know." and he sat down. Kiba's brow twiched with aggrivation.

_'This kid is just like a mini Sauske!'_ He thought to himself. The boy behind him suddenly stood up. He was a little smaller than the Zane and Shun, maybe a year or two younger. Steel silver hair, cloudy grey eyes and medium skin tone.

"My name is Raiyu Lyaz. I'm hier to the Lyaz clan from the land of Lightning. My specialty jutzu is Lightning Rain. I like to spend my time outdoors, admiring nature and all the earth has to offer. I hate people who do not realize the gifts Mother Earth has blessed us with."

"Uh, thanks guys." Kiba said while still trying to peice everything together. These kids shared many of the same traits as the Rookie team! Now the dog nin really believed the old proverb, 'History repeats itself.'

**Olivia- So we've added 6 more kids to the mix! And they'res only more to come! The real action starts when the squads decide to hook thier Senseas up! R&R!**


End file.
